A prosthesis can be used to replace various portions of an anatomy. In certain instances a subject can be subjected to an injury or disease that wears or causes injury to an anatomical portion. For example, a joint that includes two boney portions that articulate relative to one another can be worn over time. The boney portions that form the joint may be replaced with a prosthesis. The boney portions forming the joint, however, generally have soft tissues connected thereto to assist in movement of the boney portions at the joint. The soft tissues may need to be resected during the implantation procedure that positions the prosthesis. It may be desirable that the soft tissues be reattached to the prosthesis to assist in recreating a substantially natural or original anatomical configuration of the patient.